


inclusions

by keiyashi



Category: RYC | Reverse Yi City - kevinkevinson, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: (mostly... they're working on it), Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Past Lives, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation, Reverse Yi City AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyashi/pseuds/keiyashi
Summary: “I guess I feel left out. And I’m asking you to show me how not to?”“Show you?” Xue Yang laughs, easing the tension the only way he knows how. “Daozhang, if you aren’t careful, I might think you’re implying something quite forward.”Xingchen blinks at him. “Xue Yang, I feel like you’re trying to embarrass me, but thatiswhat I was implying.”
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108
Collections: Songxuexiao Exchange 2020





	inclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moss_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_time/gifts).



> gifted to moss_time for the songxuexiao exchange 2020

Xue Yang is just finishing off the last of his closing tasks when he sees Xiao Xingchen waiting outside the large windows near the entrance. He tries not to react, but Jin Guangyao still notices and smiles at him. He’s probably trying to be supportive, but Xue Yang bristles at the attention and stomps off to pretend the interaction didn’t happen. 

Once both of them are ready, Jin Guangyao sets the store’s alarm and they lock the door behind themselves. Jin Guangyao greets Xingchen politely and then walks off in the opposite direction, most likely towards Nie Mingjue’s apartment. 

Xingchen smiles warmly at Xue Yang despite how mercilessly cold it is outside. Then he leans in close and Xue Yang jerks back before realizing that Xingchen had meant to kiss him. He flushes from pleasure, embarrassment, and the cold. When Xingchen leans in again, Xue Yang holds still and lets him press a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Hey,” Xue Yang says awkwardly when they pull away. Xingchen laughs softly, cutely, his eyes and cheeks scrunching up.

“Hi,” he says back. He pulls the rest of the way out of Xue Yang’s space except that he keeps hold of one of his hands. This easy affection, the kissing, being wanted... Xue Yang is still getting used to it. There’s part of him that is waiting for it all to be taken from him, but he pushes that part down and focuses on the warmth of Xingchen’s hand in his. 

They walk the familiar path to Xingchen’s apartment, bumping shoulders the whole way. When they arrive at Xingchen’s door, A-Qing is already on her way out. Despite the late hour, she’s dressed to go out, probably to go make puppy eyes at Luo Qingyang. She stops long enough to gag at their joined hands but is gone before she can see Xue Yang give her the finger.

Song Lan is already inside, sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, head resting against the back of the couch. Xue Yang shushes Xingchen before he can call out and sneaks toward Song Lan quietly. Leaning in as unobtrusively as he can, Xue Yang places his hands on either side of Song Lan’s face and kisses him lasciviously. 

Xingchen goes to put his bag down, ignoring Xue Yang’s antics. From the kitchen, Xue Yang can hear clattering as Xingchen starts to get out the supplies for the dinner they’re supposed to eat together. It crosses Xue Yang’s mind briefly that he should help, but then Song Lan starts to kiss back and he forgets all about it. The world narrows to the sensation of Song Lan's warm lips against his. At some point Song Lan starts to slide them both down so that Xue Yang is laying on the couch with Song Lan on top of him. His hands are in Xue Yang’s hair, and he starts to kiss all over Xue Yang’s face: eyelids, forehead, lips, cheeks, lips again. Xue Yang almost tells him off for being sappy, but then Song Lan circles his arms around his waist and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Xue Yang’s neck. Letting his head fall back with a groan, Xue Yang decides against stopping Song Lan and just lets himself melt into the familiar touch. 

Song Lan seems content to rest his head on Xue Yang’s chest and go back to resting his eyes. Xue Yang finds himself stroking Song Lan’s hair and is beginning to drift off— 

Xue Yang’s stomach growls loudly, and he sits up abruptly, jostling Song Lan. He looks up at Xue Yang sleepily, and Xue Yang tries not to think about how cute he finds it.

“Hey, it's your turn to cook.” Xue Yang says, narrowing his eyes. “Are you just making out with me to try and get out of it?” He says this loudly enough for Xiao Xingchen to hear, so that he knows Xue Yang isn’t the one slacking. 

“You think you can distract me to get out of your duties? Do you think that just because I’m easy I’ll let you off the hook?” He leans in and puts his mouth next to Song Lan’s ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Daozhang Song?” 

Song Lan rolls his eyes and gets up, dumping Xue Yang on the couch. 

“I would never try that, because I know your hunger will always win over how horny you are,” Song Lan signs, absurdly slowly so he can also insult Xue Yang’s intelligence. He turns away from Xue Yang’s offended face without another comment and goes into the kitchen, leaving Xue Yang to pout.

Xingchen reenters the living room after a minute and must get all he needs to understand the situation from Xue Yang’s expression. He laughs lightly and sits next to Xue Yang on the couch. 

“Do you need company while Song Lan is busy?” Xingchen questions, a little too innocently.

“Shut up,” Xue Yang says, hiding his face in Xingchen’s lap.

After dinner, Xue Yang and Xingchen clear the table and start the dishes while Song Lan leaves to change clothes. When he doesn’t come back after several minutes, Xue Yang goes to check on him, but he’s just asleep on the couch again like the old man he is.

“Asking for a repeat performance, Daozhang Song?” Xue Yang says as he slides into Song Lan’s lap and starts kissing him. Song Lan opens his eyes almost immediately, but he’s used to Xue Yang’s neediness and just kisses him back. This kiss gets heated—there’s tongue involved, on Xue Yang’s part at least. Despite Xue Yang’s horny nature, he isn't actually sure he’s the one who turns the kiss sensual. He feels their hips grinding, Song Lan’s breaths coming more shallowly against his mouth. 

It’s only when he thinks about asking Song Lan to move this to the bedroom that he realizes they are in someone else’s home and it is someone else’s bedroom. He pulls away from Song Lan and sees Xingchen standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

Just standing there, soapy sponge in hand, and when the other two notice him, he looks away, blushing. 

“Sorry,” he mutters while looking pointedly at the floor.

Xue Yang removes himself from Song Lan’s lap and walks over to Xiao Xingchen, tugging gently at the apron strings he’s tied in the front.

“Daozhang.” He’s trying to be coy, but he knows it comes out more shyly than he means it to. “I’m sorry I went off to have fun and left you with all the work.”

Though he still won't meet Xue Yang’s eyes, Xingchen laughs lightly at that. “Like you’re any help in the kitchen anyway.”

“Oh, being petty just because you’re jealous?” Xue Yang jokes, but when Xingchen doesn’t laugh, he pauses.

“Come on. Xingchen.” He looks at Song Lan, still sitting on the couch, for help. “Song Lan...and me?” He looks back to Song Lan but he just raises an eyebrow at Xue Yang unhelpfully.

“I’m not...jealous, exactly,” Xingchen says hesitantly. “It’s more that I...I wish I could be as passionate as you two are.” He blushes heavily, but Xue Yang can tell this is hard for him and resists teasing. 

Never good with words, Xue Yang chooses to kiss Xingchen as enthusiastically as he can to show him that nothing about him comes off less than passionate. Xingchen responds well to the kiss, so Xue Yang attempts to deepen it, but then Xingchen pulls away gently. He smiles and gives Xue Yang a placating kiss on the cheek.

“It’s not that I think you aren't passionate about me,”—he gets redder every time he says passionate—“it’s just that I don’t really understand how it’s so easy for you both. To be...physical with each other. I feel like I’m...” He sighs. “Lukewarm, in comparison.” He fixes the bow at his waist where Xue Yang had loosened it slightly. 

Song Lan comes over to the two of them and reaches out for Xingchen’s hands. After kissing the back of each of them gently, soapy and damp and holding a sponge and all, he lets go and begins to sign.

“You don’t need to feel a certain way or do things just because we do.” Xue Yang watches Xingchen’s face to make sure he’s following. “Xue Yang and I—” he aborts this sentence. “What is between the two of us—” Finally, he looks to Xue Yang for help.

Xue Yang knows what Song Lan can’t reveal, at least not yet. Neither of them are ready to explain that their physicality started on accident, during a raw, vulnerable moment when they were both hurting. That it had been about Xiao Xingchen and wanting him long before it had ever turned into something for themselves.

“There’s nothing I would push you to do,” Xue Yang says, sure of this one thing more than anything else.

“But it’s not that I don’t want to,” Xingchen says, frustrated. “I just don’t feel like I _can_.”

He looks between the two of them, puzzling something out.

“It’s like I’ve tried so hard to make this work, and even though you two have more reason than any of us to hate each other...despite everything, you just...fit together.” 

He reaches out for one of Xue Yang’s hands. His eyes are turned downwards, maybe shyly, Xue Yang doesn’t know. Song Lan takes Xingchen’s other hand before he can even reach out.

“I guess I feel left out. And I’m asking you to show me how not to?”

“Show you?” Xue Yang laughs, easing the tension the only way he knows how. “Daozhang, if you aren’t careful, I might think you’re implying something quite forward.”

Xingchen blinks at him. “Xue Yang, I feel like you’re trying to embarrass me, but that _is_ what I was implying.”

Xue Yang freezes. Xingchen is always shocking him. The three of them have barely talked about whatever they have going on between them. They certainly haven’t all been naked, together, in the same room at the same time.

The more he thinks about it, the less frozen Xue Yang feels. In fact, the longer he considers what Xingchen might be implying, the more he feels like he’s been set on fire and left to burn. Xiao Xingchen, Xiao Xingchen. 

Song Lan saves Xue Yang from having to force his brain to stop stalling and come up with something to say. He takes the sides of Xingchen’s face in his hands and kisses him gently on the lips and then the forehead. When he pulls back, Xingchen is flushed and smiling. Then Song Lan turns to Xue Yang, who attempts valiantly to meet his eyes, intense as they are.

“Okay?” he signs.

Xue Yang nods, flushed from embarrassment and lust and a general euphoria that he doesn't know what to call.

“Let me just, uh, go put this sponge down,” Xingchen says, rushing out of the room.

Song Lan leads Xue Yang to Xingchen’s bedroom, a place that has become familiar to the both of them. This doesn’t make Xue Yang feel any less untethered.

Reaching a hand up and tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Xue Yang’s neck, Song Lan brings their lips together again, this time softly. Xue Yang is afraid to call it what it is, which is tender.

Xue Yang hears Xingchen approaching and almost pulls away, but Song Lan’s arms keep their lips locked and Xue Yang yields easily to his strong touch. When Xingchen walks in on them this time, neither of them give him time to say the apology they can see on the tip of his tongue. Song Lan lets go of Xue Yang long enough to pull Xingchen into a kiss, and Xue Yang embraces Xingchen from behind, moving his hair aside to kiss the nape of his neck. 

Xue Yang, and Song Lan too, he would guess, must enjoy the kiss too much because Xingchen eventually pushes them both off. He shoos them both towards his bed while he goes to sit at his desk chair. Turning it around to face the bed, he places himself on it primly, awkwardly crossing his legs and folding his hands together.

Xue Yang laughs. “I feel like I’m at a job interview.”

Xingchen’s face is flaming, and Xue Yang’s smile goes feral. He can almost forget his nerves if he’s tormenting Xingchen, who is doing everything he can to avoid meeting Xue Yang’s eyes, flushed and fidgeting. He even takes his glasses off to clean them on the hem of his sweater.

“Good thinking, Daozhang, I wouldn't want you to miss anything.” 

Song Lan puts a stop to the harassment by pushing Xue Yang down onto the mattress, but Xue Yang still sees Xingchen’s nearly panicked eyes as he returns his glasses to his face. On the verge of continuing anyway, Xue Yang is forced into silence when Song Lan captures his lips in a truly exceptional kiss.

Xue Yang is out of breath by the time Song Lan releases his mouth. “Oh, eager are we?”

“Yes,” Song Lan signs from above him, and Xue Yang feels his face go hot.

Song Lan bites Xue Yang’s lip and Xue Yang moans against his mouth. Song Lan is distracting enough that Xue Yang starts to care less about their audience. When Song Lan runs a hand up Xue Yang’s stomach underneath his shirt, he lets his head fall against the pillow and moans.

“Mn, Song Lan,” he murmurs as Song Lan continues to caress his chest.

His shirt is pulled over his head, and Song Lan starts to kiss down his stomach. When he gets to Xue Yang’s waistband, he teases the exposed skin just above it with his nose.

Xue Yang takes a shaky breath as Song Lan unzips his pants, and Song Lan looks up, checking in with him. Song Lan pulls his pants and underwear off and places them on the floor gently, treating them much nicer than Xue Yang would have if he’d been undressing himself.

Song Lan holds up a palm for Xue Yang to lick, and he’s far too turned on to play it up. He gets as much of Song Lan’s hand as he can wet before Song Lan pulls it away. He strokes up Xue Yang’s hard cock softly, teasingly. 

Song Lan extends his palm again, this time towards Xingchen. Xingchen places a bottle of lube into Song Lan’s palm with a hand that is shaking just slightly, and Song Lan begins to finger Xue Yang open. 

Xue Yang starts to call out Song Lan’s name again, but at the last second changes his mind.

“Daozhang,” he cries out instead. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Xingchen react and he smiles. He arches his back purposefully and cries again, “Daozhang,” letting his voice strain as he does. This time he looks in quickly enough to see Xingchen shift—and nearly shiver.

Song Lan knows just how to stretch him, and soon he can't think clearly enough to perform for Xingchen anymore. He digs his heels into the mattress, forcing Song Lan’s fingers as deep as he can. Song Lan puts a gentle hand on his hip to still him and removes his fingers, looking at him significantly. 

Xue Yang starts to turn to get on his hands and knees.

“No,” he hears Xingchen say very quietly.

Xue Yang freezes. He’s not used to being unsure of himself in bed and he doesn’t like the feeling at all.

“I want to see you,” Xingchen continues. “If-if that’s okay.”

Xue Yang turns distressed eyes on Song Lan. They never...not face-to-face. He feels himself panicking but unsure why.

Song Lan pulls back and signs, “I don’t mind, it’s up to you.” He must notice Xue Yang’s face though, because he then signs, “We don’t have to. It’s okay.”

But with Song Lan looking at him like that—his warm eyes concerned, his strong arms around him—Xue Yang feels his muscles relax. Song Lan has already seen Xue Yang at his worst. He’s safe.

Xue Yang gives himself a mental slap. He’s overthinking it. Xingchen, one of the hot men he’s sort-of-dating, wants to see his face during sex. His other hot...someone is positioned above him and ready to wreck him. Stop making it an intimacy thing. 

He looks at Song Lan and slides his legs around his waist.

Song Lan still looks worried and signs, “You’re sure?”

He kisses Song Lan in lieu of answering. His arousal had abated slightly, but all he needs to do to work himself back up is to feel Song Lan’s erection brush against his thigh. Song Lan adjusts Xue Yang’s legs around his waist and pushes in slowly. Seeing his face as he does it makes the stress from earlier more than worth it. 

This position is...different. Song Lan’s thrusts aren’t as deep, and there is burning in Xue Yang’s thighs from being held up. Somehow, Xue Yang can’t bring himself to mind these things when he can feel his cock dragging across Song Lan’s belly as he moves. 

Xue Yang digs his nails into Song Lan’s back. He knows he must be moaning loudly, and Song Lan seems to like it. In barely any time at all, Song Lan’s rhythmic motions start to go erratic and his hips lose their cadence. Song Lan taps his shoulder, his signal that he’s about to come, and Xue Yang tightens his legs around his waist and holds him close as he climaxes.

Song Lan never, ever comes first, and he looks surprised and almost apologetic. Xue Yang is trying really hard not to reveal how much he likes the feeling of Song Lan’s come inside him.

When Song Lan has caught his breath a bit, he reaches out to stroke Xue Yang’s still-hard cock.

“It’s okay,” Xue Yang says, pushing his hands away. “I’m enjoying,”—he squeezes around Song Lan, forcing a surprised noise out of him—“this.” Song Lan kisses him again.

Xue Yang pulls away after a moment and turns his head to see Xingchen watching them with a much softer expression than anyone who’d just been watching two hot men fuck should be.

“You're so beautiful,” Xingchen says quietly once he sees Xue Yang looking at him. 

Xue Yang is saved from the all-encompassing embarrassment he feels when Song Lan pulls out at that exact moment, making Xue Yang cry out unexpectedly. Xue Yang almost thanks him, but then the asshole pulls away and signs, “You are.”

Falling back against the pillows, Xue Yang sighs exasperatedly, relying on that to mask the genuine smile on his face.

Song Lan gets up and walks toward the bathroom, probably to clean up. 

“If he brings back a towel for me,” Xue Yang says loudly, “it’ll be more than he ever does for me when we’re alone.” He winks at Xingchen, but Xingchen’s face stays very intense. 

Xue Yang starts to sit up. “What?” 

But Xingchen just leans in and kisses him, not leaving his chair but bending forward to capture Xue Yang’s lips warmly. 

Song Lan comes back to them like that, lips locked, enjoying each other. Song Lan did in fact bring back a towel for Xue Yang, but Xue Yang thinks he might not need it just yet.

Song Lan rolls his eyes at Xingchen and Xue Yang who are now just looking at each other, neither willing to make the first move. He throws the towel on the nightstand and pulls Xingchen’s sweater up and over his head before Xingchen can even voice a protest. Xingchen’s flush goes all the way down his chest, and the sweater has knocked his glasses askew. He’s unbelievably charming.

Settling in on top of Xue Yang in much the same position Song Lan had been, Xingchen bites his lip shyly, setting his glasses on the nightstand. Song Lan just takes Xingchen’s place in the desk chair and lounges in the sweatpants he’d put on while he was gone. He gestures at them to continue. There is a bit of a challenge in his eyes that Xue Yang isn’t sure he can ignore.

Xingchen leans in to continue kissing Xue Yang but the fabric of his pants brushes against Xue Yang’s oversensitive skin; it's too much to be pleasant. Reaching forward, Xue Yang starts to undo Xingchen’s pants, and Xingchen lets out a pleased sound. He helps Xue Yang finish getting him naked and then returns to his position on top of him. 

Xue Yang spreads his legs, more than ready. Xingchen offers him the bottle of lube, motioning for him to apply some of it to Xingchen.

“If I do it, I might come,” Xingchen says hoarsely, looking embarrassed. “I’m already close.”

“Just from watching?” Xue Yang whispers against his mouth.

Xingchen nods, so Xue Yang slicks up Xingchen’s hot, hard cock for him, making Xingchen whimper.

Xue Yang feels Xingchen start to press inside him slowly, his face pushed into Xue Yang’s shoulder. He only bucks his hips a few times when Xue Yang senses him start to tense up. He tightens his legs around Xingchen’s waist to help push him deeper. As Xingchen’s hips stutter, Xue Yang strokes the sides of his face.

“That’s right, come on baby.”

For the second time that night Xue Yang feels the warmth of release inside him—and enjoys it immensely. Xingchen stills inside him, breathing heavily, and Xue Yang strokes his back soothingly.

Still panting, but with a determined look on his face, Xingchen pulls back and out of Xue Yang gently. He places his palms on the insides of Xue Yang’s thighs and spreads them. Xue Yang can feel come dripping out of him, but it’s only a little bit gross and a lot sexy. 

Before Xue Yang even realizes what he’s doing, Xingchen has his mouth on Xue Yang’s cock, sucking lightly. Watching Xingchen’s soft eyelashes against his cheeks as he does something so filthy is too much for Xue Yang, so he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

He’s getting close when, suddenly, Xingchen’s mouth is gone and Xue Yang’s eyes open in confusion. Xingchen is getting on his knees on the floor next to the bed, much too far from Xue Yang.

“Come closer, Xue Yang,” Xingchen says, beckoning. “Song Lan wants to watch.”

Xue Yang’s stomach tightens with something a lot like self-consciousness. He sits on the edge of the bed as requested, facing Song Lan, who is watching his face intently. He anchors himself with a hand in Xingchen’s hair. As Xingchen resumes his services, Xue Yang is conscious of Song Lan’s eyes on him, and he attempts to push down his nervousness.

As he gets close, he taps Xingchen on the shoulder before realizing that Xingchen doesn’t know his and Song Lan’s signal. 

“Daozhang,” Xue Yang warns breathlessly. “Daozhang.” But Xingchen just looks at him without taking his mouth away. “Xingchen. I’m going to come.”

Xingchen just nurses him through it, letting Xue Yang come down his throat. He pulls back to cough after a moment, finally releasing Xue Yang’s overstimulated cock.

“I warned you,” Xue Yang says dazedly. “Why didn’t you pull off?”

“I didn’t want to,” Xingchen shoots back resolutely.

Weirdly touched, Xue Yang pulls Xingchen back up on the bed and kisses him. He wants to just lay back and go to sleep, but he feels disgustingly sticky. He reaches for the towel on the nightstand but Xingchen grabs it first, looking almost defensive. He starts to pat Xue Yang’s thighs clean, and Xue Yang yelps at the touch because the towel is freezing cold.

“It was warm when I brought it,” Song Lan signs, expression wry.

Xue Yang almost asks for a new towel, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Xingchen, who seems very attached to the idea of helping him clean up.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks dryly. “It’s kind of gross.”

Xingchen just nods and resumes wiping at Xue Yang’s thighs. Xue Yang does his best to keep his flinching to a minimum. He can’t help but smile at Xingchen’s expression as he concentrates on his task.

When Xingchen is satisfied that Xue Yang is clean, he pulls Song Lan onto the bed with them. Somehow they arrange it so Song Lan is between them and curl up on either side of his chest. Xue Yang puts a possessive hand on Song Lan’s stomach, and Xingchen reaches out and laces their fingers together right on top of Song Lan’s belly button.

Xue Yang drifts off to the sound of Song Lan’s gentle breathing.

Before he’s completely asleep, he hears Xingchen say, “You’re still helping me finish washing the dishes tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much moss_time for your soft prompts, thank you to casey for letting me write in ryc verse, thank you to rose, paige, and bailey for helping me edit  
> ♡ [tumblr](https://himemiyasanthy.tumblr.com/) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/okeileah) ♡


End file.
